Solve for $x$ : $3x + 6 = 5$
Answer: Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(3x + 6) - 6 = 5 - 6$ $3x = -1$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{-1}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{3}$